Sleeping Beauty
by DarkAngstScary
Summary: Not as the title says. It might kinda fit though. These are like ramblings.Maybe the girls just longer can't take it anymore....what has happened to everyone? Can be kinda depressing. I just hate summaries;how can they make us talented ones do this?


Author's Note: Brought on a weird combination of listening to songs culminlated in my  
playlist. Don't blame me for the total weirdness. You can blame me for being maybe a touch  
OOC. I don't even know what to name this. If you can give me a better title please put it in a  
review or email me at DragonBloodRose@aol.com  
  
  
  
Sleeping Beauty  
  
  
  
"Floating on air...  
Dancing with a Prince...  
A dream in which one can not awaken...."  
  
"It's just as it is; a beautiful dream that one does not want to wake up from."  
  
  
  
This is my reality. I am the 18-year old Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlien. Sadly  
  
enough, I was also once the Queen of the World as well as still being the princess of the Sanc  
  
Kingdom. You could also say that I was a boy chasing freak. Being a bit harsh on myself?  
  
Maybe I am. Well I do think that telling a boy to come and kill me constitutes that title. I  
  
was willing to have him kill me to see him. You agree with me now do you not? Yet that's  
  
not the whole story. Many of my previous classmates shook their heads at me and my  
  
obsession:  
  
  
"Man, what lengths she'll go to for a guy."  
  
  
"She's even more boy crazy than I am."  
  
  
"The bitch isn't High and Mighty now is she?"  
  
  
"Human after all; who would have thought?"  
  
  
"You'll never know by looking at her; the prim little princess. What a freak"  
  
  
  
The list went on. What my classmates never knew nor did anyone else was that the condition  
  
that was attached to my death by Heero's hand. I had him point the gun at me and asked him  
  
to shoot; if only he'll never kill again. That's where Duo came in; you know the rest of the  
  
story.  
  
  
  
I must admit I was obsessed by him: "Those are torpedoes aren't they? I can tell!" I can't  
  
believe I said such a stupid thing. It wasn't like I had anything better to say. I was tongue  
  
tied and just blurted out whatever was on my mind.  
  
  
  
But let me stop talking about the past. What done is done. I can't fix the past no matter how  
  
hard I try. I can't keep trying to explain away my actions. I need to accept what I did and  
  
move on. Yet I can let go of everything except one thing.  
  
  
  
I regret having this position of Vice Foreign Minister and accepting three years in a row.  
  
  
I can forget about Heero; really I can.  
  
  
I can forget about my absolute pacifism path.  
  
  
I can start over and become a nobody.  
  
  
I can forgive and forget.  
  
  
I can move on.  
  
  
  
The only thing I can not let go is my acceptance of this position as well as the previous one  
  
as the Queen of the World. I just blindly accepted my faith and did the best I could.  
  
  
  
  
But I was so tired.  
  
  
  
  
I still went on: the assassinations, the machinations behind the scenes, the never ending  
  
public image, the fact that I had no privacy, the varying contempt or adoration people treat  
  
me with , as well as giving up the lifeblood and the ideals formed on my own, no matter  
  
what I held on.  
  
  
  
The people who knew me best, meaning the people who really don't know me at all,  
  
worried. Worried about my health and state of mind.  
  
  
  
My brother suggested locking me in my room and force feed me through needles if  
  
necessary.  
  
  
Noin just wanted me to take a rest.  
  
  
Pegan outright told me that I should take a break from position for forever, more politely of  
  
course.  
  
  
  
Duo wanted me to stay with him and Hilde for a while.  
  
  
Quatre hinted that I was being overworked and should take a break.  
  
  
Trowa...he said nothing as usual. I think I detected a hint of worry even from him.  
  
  
Wufei again called me a weak onna told me to take up some form of martial arts to help  
  
with concentration and being forced to take sleeping pills.  
  
  
  
Sally told me in a no-nonsense doctor voice I was going to get rest even if it killed me. She  
  
even prescribed places I should go and medicines I was going to take. She almost went as far  
  
as telling the council I was talking a break.  
  
  
  
Heero... Heero just glared grabbed my arm and when I started fighting, he brought me  
  
upstairs by force(did I mention how humiliating that was?) , made me swallow some  
  
sleeping pills and dumped me in my room.  
  
  
  
Did I also forget to mention that Heero is in charge of security? I do not know why but I  
  
think he still thinks I need protecting.  
  
  
What everyone , really everyone, doesn't know that sleeping pills do not work on me. Any  
  
kind of anesceptic doesn't work on me.  
  
  
Believe me I tried. I am not stupid enough to know I am not getting enough sleep. I tried  
  
everything.  
  
  
Images still haunt me. Nightmares come every night. How can one sleep?  
  
  
What images and nightmares? I was sheltered and protected.   
  
  
Well just because I was, doesn't mean I am blind and deaf.   
  
I could feel the pain of the surviours, hear what the public   
  
thought of my ideals through any one of the pilots and what   
  
my policies do to the general public. None of it puts me  
  
at rest. Try the poltical arena for a week and you may   
  
understand what I'm talking about. So before you do that,  
  
do not judge me.  
  
  
  
That's why you see me writing my resignation letter, a letter to my brother, and just to  
  
frighten everyone to death, a suicide letter.  
  
  
  
I am just so hateful huh?  
  
  
  
My room doesn't have any cameras, just the bay window. So I just pack some comfortable  
  
clothes, and go to the bathroom where there's a laundry chute. Now they probably know  
  
why I requested it. I slide down the chute and slip away.  
  
  
  
  
There's really no point to this. Maybe this is the end of my journey that you can see and  
  
maybe there's more. It's really hard to tell. I'll tell you one more thing though; the people I  
  
know won't be coming after me, following the suicide letter, they'll see me plummet to my  
  
death. The corpse will be identified as me and that'll be the end of the one born as Relena  
  
Peacecraft and ended up as Relena Darlien.   
  
  
  
That's my secret.  
  
  
  
"Goodbye cruel world. Goodbye luxury. Goodbye politics. Goodbye and GOOD  
RIDDANCE"  
  
  
  
The faint words of a chanting song were echoed in forest near the Sanc Kingdom if you  
  
listened closely enough.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There might be more; there might be not. It really depends on  
how crazy I am. Do you hate it or do you like it? Do you  
want this story to be burned and never seen again or do you want this to  
become a chaptered story? Review or email me so I'll know. 


End file.
